


The Wedding.

by Fandom_Overdosage



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, bride, one of them is gay for the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Overdosage/pseuds/Fandom_Overdosage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has an embarrassing crush on Ben. Whenever he sees Ben, it's like he's awaiting for his beautiful, elegant bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> This was wonderfully done fanfiction is by weirdchester on instagram! Go follow him and give them credit! Alright hope you enjoy this wonderful angst!

Henry was excited. He was finally going to see Ben in his Batman costume and he couldn't help but think it was like a wedding. He was the groom and Ben was the bride. 

The thought would've have been funnier if Henry did not have a big embarrassing crush on Ben. 

It was always the small things that Ben does that got Henry flustered or just so happy it hurt him because he couldn't show Ben how happy he made Henry.

Henry drummed his fingers against his thigh impatiently until he heard the cheers of the crew and Ben in his black batman costume walking towards Henry. 

Henry's heart pounded in his chest, it was such a silly thing for him to get flustered over but his palms were sweaty and he was giddy with happiness. Ben was grinning widely too, waving at Henry as he walked towards him.

Henry's heart pounded in his chest, it was such a silly thing for him to get flustered over but his palms were sweaty and he was giddy with happiness. Ben was grinning widely too, waving at Henry as he walked towards him.

"H-Hey, you look uhm," Henry started to say, looking at Ben up and down lingering awhile at spot between his legs and then finally up to meet his eyes. "I look awesome. I know." Ben finished, a proud grin on his face. 

"Yeah." Henry whispered softly, his smile was soft and at that moment he hoped silently Ben would return his feelings.

Ben smiled back. 

This was enough. Henry told himself. 

Some day he'll find someone else who wasn't taken. 

Henry blinked at the ground continuously, willing his tears to not make an appearance. 

Some day, some day, some day. Henry repeated in his head as he watched his co star lighten up the room with his laugh.


End file.
